Recently, with the expansion of broadcasting services having high definition (HD) resolution in the country and around the world, many users have been accustomed to a high resolution and definition video, such that many organizations have conducted many attempts to develop next-generation video devices. In addition, the interest in HDTV and ultra high definition (UHD) having a resolution four times higher than that of HDTV have increased and thus, a compression technology for higher-resolution and higher-definition video have been required.
For the video compression, an inter prediction technology of predicting pixel values included in a current picture from a picture before and/or after the current picture, an intra prediction technology of predicting pixel values included in a current picture using pixel information in the current picture, an entropy coding technology of allocating a short code to symbols having a high appearance frequency and a long code to symbols having a low appearance frequency, a filtering technology of reducing distortion, error, blocking artifact occurring in the reconstructed picture, or the like, may be used.
An example of the video compression technology may include a technology providing a predetermined network bandwidth under a limited operation environment of hardware, without considering a flexible network environment. However, in order to compress video data applied to the network environment in which the bandwidth is frequently changed, a new compression technology is required. To this end, a scalable video coding/decoding method may be used.
In addition, in order to provide the three-dimensional videos, a multi-view video coding/decoding method may also be used. In the currently released three-dimensional video coding/decoding method, more than two-view videos are displayed on a spatially split display panel while simultaneously reproducing each video of an individual view. The views of videos simultaneously reproduced are separated by driving schemes such as a polarizing film, a lenticular sheet, a parallax barrier, or the like. Therefore, videos of different views are provided to two eyes of a person and the reproduced videos are recognized as three-dimensional videos.